trollpasta_worldfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Liu the Anonymous vs Slenderman vs Obiekt X
Liu z łowcy stał się zwierzyną. Teraz, goniony przez demoniczną istotę szukającą zemsty, Liu przebiega między drzewami w kompletnej ciemności. Odwraca się i widzi wysoką postać wśród drzew. Szybko wybiega na polanę gdzie znajduje się więcej światła od księżyca. Z lasu wyłania się Slenderman. -Witam ponownie Panie Woods.- powiedział Slender.- Cieszysz się na mój widok? -Ta... Cieszę się tak jak wtedy gdy mnie policja do poprawczaka wsadziła.- warknął Liu. -Bardzo śmieszne Panie Woods.- powiedział Slender z irytacją. -W ogóle mogę wiedzieć czemu mnie ścigasz?- zapytał Liu. -Oh. Już nie pamiętasz?- zapytał Slender.- Nie pamiętasz jak rzuciłeś we mnie i twego brata zapalniczką?! -Pamiętam. Należało się wam. -Może...-zaczął Slender.- Ale jest pewien mały skutek uboczny, Panie Woods- Jak widać nie spaliłem się... - to skutkuje że teraz mogę się zemścić na tobie. Chętnie bym to załatwił za pomocą mych sług gdyby nie pewien fakt... -Niby jaki? -Nienawidzę ciebie tak samo jak twojego brata. To mnie skłania do zajęcia się tobą osobiście. W jednej chwili z pleców Slendera zaczynają wychodzić cztery macki. Dwie próbują złapać Liu za ręce. Liu szybko jednak odciął macki, które musiały się cofnąć i zregenerować. Slender znów atakuje mackami, lecz tym razem dwie z nich atakują nogi. Liu szybko odskakuje, rzucając nóż w Slendera. Ten w ostatniej chwili znika i pojawia się za Liu. Liu szybko doskakuje do noża, podnosi go z ziemi i czeka na kolejny ruch Slendermana. Slender znów znika by kolejny raz pojawić się za Liu. Tym razem łamie go za nogi swymi mackami i podnosi do góry nogami. -To już koniec panie Woods! -Będzie koniec gdy zginiesz! Slender się zaśmiał po czym mruknął pod nosem na tyle głośno by Liu mógł to usłyszeć. -Mnie się nie da zabić... -Zobaczymy!- wykrzyczał Liu, po czym rzuca nóż w stronę Slendera. Slender puszcza Liu i znika.- Zapomniałeś przytrzymać mi ręce! Slenderman pojawia się na środku polany zdenerwowany. -Śmiej się ile chcesz ...- Zaczął Slender.-Pamiętaj jednak że to i tak ci nic nie pomoże. Liu znów bierze nóż i oczekuje następnego ruchu Slendera. Slender znowu próbuje zajść Liu od tyłu, lecz on atakuje jego nogi. Slender znowu znika. Następnie pojawia się na granicy lasu. Jego jedna noga stoi w czarnej, lepkiej brei. Breja nagle zaczyna powoli obejmować nogę Slendera. -Zobaczymy co teraz zrobisz ...-zaczął Liu.-Poznaj mojego kolegę. -Co to ma znaczyć?!- wykrzyknął Slender zaskoczony sytuacją. Z brei zaczynają wynurzać się dwie wielkie gałki oczne, z źrenicami wielkości opiłków rysika od ołówka. Zaczęła wyłaniać się pełna dużych zębów paszcza. Nagle z mazi wyrastają dwie macki które zaczynają łapać ręce Slendermana. Noga Slendermana co raz szybciej jest pochłaniana przez istotę. Ten próbuje najpierw uwolnić swoje ręce. Istota widząc to tworzy dwie kolejne macki, które także zaczynają przetrzymywać ręce Slendermana. Slenderman okazuje się się silniejszy i po chwili uwalnia swe ręce z uścisku istoty. Znowu znika i pojawia się 5 metrów od czarnej brej. Breja widząc to przyjmuje wygląd humanoidalnej istoty. Istota ma kościsty wygląd. Z jej pleców wyrastają cztery macki z ostrzami na końcu. Oczy bestii są skierowane w Slendera. Istota w jednej chwili rzuca się na Slendera. Jedna z macek szybko leci w kierunku Slendera. Slender pojawia się w jednej chwili by znowu zniknąć i pokazać się znowu w innym miejscu. Macki istoty jednak nadążają za Slenderm. W końcu jedna z nich trafia w Slendera wbijając mu się w głowę. Slender szybko wyrywa ostrze ze swojej głowy. -Istota najwyraźniej jest szybsza niż przedtem.- pomyślał Liu patrząc się na walkę dwóch potworów.- Oby tylko mnie nie zobaczył. Istota z rykiem znów atakuje mackami. Slender oddala się od macek. Istota by zwiększyć zasięg macek zmuszony jest do zmniejszenia swoich rozmiarów i wydłużeniu macek. Slender znika. Istota szybko się rozgląda i widzi Slender który stoi obok Liu. Liu teraz znajduje się w zasięgu wzroku istoty. Istota widząc go znowu wraca do swoich rozmiarów ze wściekłością w oczach. -TY!- wykrzykuje istota. -Ups...- mówi zadowolony Slender. -No co u ciebie mordko?- pyta się Liu istoty, którą już kiedyś spotkał. -ŚMIESZ JESZCZE DO MNIE MÓWIĆ PO TYM CO ZROBIŁEŚ?!- wykrzykuje jeszcze głośniej istota.- WIESZ O TYM CO MUSIAŁEM WYCIERPIEĆ?! -To były stare dzieje! Zapomnijmy o tym! -PRAWIE MNIE DORWAŁO WOJSKO!- ciągle wykrzykiwała istota.-NASTĘPNIE PRZEZ WIELE TYGODNI MUSIAŁEM WRACAĆ DO KUPY! OD MIESIĄCA NIE JADŁEM! -Powiedz mi. Co ci zrobił Pan Woods?- zapytał się Slender zaciekawiony sytuacją. -A więc tak masz na imię? Dobrze wiedzieć jak ma na imię przyszła ofiara...- powiedziała zadowolona istota. -Spytałem się ciebie. Co ci zrobił tobie Pan Woods.- powtórzył Slender. -TEN BACHOR MNIE WYSADZIŁ!- znów wykrzyczała istota. -Ty pierwszy zacząłeś! To ty próbowałeś mnie zabić!- wykrzyczał Liu. -ALE NIE PRÓBOWAŁEM CIEBIE WYSADZIĆ!- znów wykrzyczała istota.- Cóż ... teraz tobie nic nie pomoże... -Świetna historia. Mamy wspólnego wroga. -zaczął Slender.- Powinniśmy współpracować ze sobą, by pokonać Pana Woodsa. -Nie współpracuje z nikim! Istota rzuciła się na Liu, łapiąc go całym swym ciałem. Powoli go wchłania, lecz Liu uderza pięścią prosto w oko istoty która natychmiast go puszcza. Liu wyjmuje zapalniczkę z kieszeni. Zapala ją i rzuca w istotę. -Myślisz że tym razem dam się WYSADZIĆ?!- wykrzykuje istota po czym samoistnie się zgasza. -Jak to możliwe?!- wykrzykuje Liu. -Idioto! Składam się z wielu pierwiastków! Mogę ich użyć do zgaszenia siebie. Więc jak widzisz moje ciało może WSZYSTKO! -Ciekawe... Istota nagle atakuje Slendera doskakując do niego. Istota robi zamach swą ręką, próbując zadrapać Slendera. Liu to widząc wykorzystuje sytuację do ucieczki, lecz istota łapie go macką za nogę. Istota widząc że Liu nie ucieknie znowu próbuje zadać cios Slenderowi. Slender unika ciosów, po czym łapie istotę swymi mackami. Ta natychmiast próbuje wchłonąć macki Slendera. Slender szybko puszcza istotę, po czym znika i pojawia się na środku polany. Istota ciągle trzymając swymi mackami nogi Liu, rzuca się na Slendera z wielką zaciekłością. -Muszę coś wymyślić!- pomyślał Liu.-Temu czemuś szybko się znudzi gonienie za Slenderem... Potem zajmie się mną. Liu szybko bierze nóż i przecina macki istoty. Ta natychmiast to wyczuwa i z wielką szybkością zmierza w jego kierunku. Szybko dociera na miejsce gdzie leżał Liu i wchłania substancję, z której zbudowany jest on, czyli z tego także były zbudowane jego macki. Szybko wyczuwa Liu i zaczyna biec w jego stronę. W jednej chwili jest obok biegnącego Liu. -Cholera!- wykrzyczał Liu. Istota w jednej chwili robi zamach swymi łapami. Pazury lecą tuż nad głową Liu, który musiał wykonać wślizg na kolanach by uniknąć ataku. Pazury szatkują drzewa, powalając je. Istota robi kolejny zamach. Ten atak też pudłuje. Liu już widział domy przedmieść miasta, lecz istota go złapała za nogi. Liu widział jak istota pochłania jego nogi. Za pomocą ruchów substancji istota stawia Liu w pozycji wyprostowanej, po czym wchłania jego ręce. Istota ściska z ogromną siłą jego ręce, prawie je miażdżąc. -Poczuj ból!- wykrzyczała istota śmiejąc się. Liu krzyczał z bólu. Już Liu czuł jak jego kości rąk się poddają ogromnej sile uścisku, gdy nagle Slender się pojawia z tyłu istoty i łapie ją za głowę, zmuszając ją do zmienienia celu z Liu na niego. -Tylko ja mogę go zabić.- powiedział Slender. -Ta... kto tak powiedział?- zapytała się istota wbijając w niego swe macki. Liu wykorzystując sytuację biegnie do najbliższego domu. Wybija okno. To obudziło lokatorów domu. Liu nie zwracając na nich uwagi szybko odkręca gaz . -Co tu robisz gówniarzu?- wykrzyczał mieszkaniec domu. -Proszę się szybko wynosić z tego domu! -Czemu niby?! -Tam w lesie jest potwór który jest pana z łatwością zabić. To co robię to jedyny sposób by to powstrzymać! Nagle z oddali słychać ryk bestii. Mieszkaniec domu bez wahania zgadza się na wykonanie rozkazu Liu. -Jeszcze jedno proszę pana! Ma pan zapalniczkę? Mieszkaniec rzuca Liu zapalniczkę wybiegając i dzwoniąc na policję. Istota w końcu pokonuje Slendera jednym mocnym ciosem w tył głowy. Slender szybko jednak znika. Bestia biegnie w kierunku Liu. Już ma wbiegać do domu przez otwarte okno, gdy przypomina sobie ostatni raz kiedy wbiegł do domu za Liu. Szybko się odwraca i widzi Liu rzucającego zapaloną zapalniczką. Istota unika zapalonej zapalniczki, która teraz znajdowała się w domu. -HAHAHA! SPUDŁOWAŁEŚ!- wykrzyczała istota. -Czyżby? Istota patrzy przerażona przez okno na rozkręcony zawór z gazem. Dom w jednej chwili eksploduje, prawie zabijając Liu i prawie niszcząc istotę. W oddali słychać krzyki ludzi i syreny policji. Liu ledwo wstaje i ucieka w kierunku lasu. Ostatni raz patrzy na palące się szczątki domu. Po czym idzie w stronę lasu. Następnego dnia Liu po włamaniu się do innego domu w celu opatrzenia ran, włącza telewizor. "Ostatniej nocy policja wdała się w strzelaninę z człowiekiem, który wysadził dom Johna R. Ciał nie znaleziono." Liu wiedział że to ta istota zabiła policjantów. -Jest mocniejsza od ciebie Jeff... masz godnego rywala.- pomyślał Liu po czym wyszedł z mieszkania. Wciąż szukając zemsty na Jeffie. ---- Postacie jakie występują w paście: -Slenderman -Liu the Anonymous (twórca: Kemsyt ) -Obiekt X (twórca: Eyeless JackPL) -mieszkańcy osiedla -Policja